A wireless computing device, e.g., a personal computer (PC), a Smartphone, a Tablet, and/or the like, may communicate with a wireless display via a first wireless channel to display content on the wireless display.
The wireless computing device may communicate with an access point via a second wireless channel, e.g., in addition to the communication with the wireless display, for example, to gain access to the Internet.
Communicating via two different wireless communication channels, e.g., using a Different Channel Mode (DCM), may require channel switching between the different wireless communication channels and/or using a time sharing mechanism to enable communication via the different wireless communication channels, which may reduce performance of the wireless computing device.